A Moment In Time
by GoldenGryffindor18
Summary: He's gone. The boy-who-lived and his friends can finally live without fear of tomorrow. When Harry is faced with the problem that could lose him everything, he begins to realize what he is blessed with, good friends, family, and a certain female redhead
1. Default Chapter

A Moment in Time  
Intro  
  
With a violent boom of thunder, and a blinding flash of lightening, he was gone.  
  
Harry Potter sank to the ground, weary and in pain, but with a feeling of hope for the first time in many years.  
  
It all began the night he met Hagrid, after abandoning Privet Drive, in his uncle's hope of evading the truth of what Harry really was. Little did he know that on his 11th birthday, the arrival of that Hogwarts acceptance letter would result in seven years of war with the evil Lord Voldemort.  
  
June 3rd should have been a day that was spent celebrating. Instead it was spent fighting. Lord Voldemort's death eaters, lead by Lucius Malfoy came crashing into the Great Hall cursing everything in their path. When Lucius reached finally reached Harry, he grabbed his arm, threw a pendant around his neck and Harry felt himself being transported by portkey. He was surprised to see he had landed right next to the lake still on Hogwarts grounds. He glanced up and saw Voldemort smirking in anticipation. Voldemort had been waiting for this day since the time he first unsuccessfully tried to kill Harry.  
  
"You're wondering why we are still at Hogwarts," said Voldemort "I'm going to make your place of security, one of a living hell. Something Dumbledore was trying to prevent. My followers are taking care of your friends, and now I am left to kill you all alone."  
  
Harry glanced around stalling for time, when he saw the front door get blasted off its hinges as the war inside began to spread to the grounds. Dumbledore was at the lead marching straight for Harry.  
  
"Looks like were not alone anymore."  
  
He saw Voldemort's wand hand stretch out as he tried to kill Harry before Dumbledore could get any closer, but Harry was quicker. He whipped out his wand the exact moment as Voldemort and the wands united in the center. This time Harry didn't see any of the people whom Voldemort had killed, instead Harry's white jet of light clashed with Voldemort's green one, and rainbow'ed out, before slashing through Voldemort like a sword, leaving him dead on the ground.  
  
When the death eaters realized their leader had been defeated, they began to flee.  
  
Harry turned from his memories at the sound of approaching footsteps.  
  
"Harry." He didn't need to hear anything else, but he could hear the support coming from his two best friends, who had fought right beside him the whole time. "Its over." Hermione said, rather than asked.  
  
Harry almost felt guilty, for everything his friends had gone through for him in the past several years. He could read the fatigue in Ron and Hermione's eyes.  
  
"Harry, mate" said Ron "I know what your thinking, don't. If we could do it all over, we'd still be standing here."  
  
The three friends stood clutching each other in support as they watched the rain wash away the blood of battle. They looked at each other, without fear, for they knew the worst was over. The unspoken promise of friendship surrounded them.  
  
** Like the many times before, Harry yet again found him self in Dumbledore's office, with a million questions running through his head.  
  
Why had his curse killed Voldemort? It was nothing more than a disarming spell, while Voldemort's had been the killing curse.  
  
"Harry, what is it you wish to ask me?"  
  
"Professor, why did my curse killed Voldemort? It was nothing more than a disarming spell. Voldemort's was the killing curse"  
  
"Harry, do you remember after your battle with Voldemort in your fifth year, when he tried to posses you?"  
  
"Yes, but what-"  
  
"Do you remember why he couldn't posses you?"  
  
Yes, because of the pow-"  
  
"Yes the power of love, and the innocence you were fighting with. Because of your pure heart, and your intentions of fighting for good, Voldemort could not posses you. Although you sent a simple disarming spell, the second you preformed that curse, because of its innocence, against an unforgivable, yours became more powerful, and Voldemort's spell was reflected back upon him."  
  
"Professor?"  
  
"Yes Harry? Can I go home now?" Harry was tiered, and the effects of the past few years was showing. He looked way older than his 17 years.  
  
"Harry, have a good summer. I have a feeling I'll be seeing you back here next year."  
  
"Professor, I turned down the teaching job I was offered..." Dumbledore just smiled. 


	2. Chapter One

A Moment in Time  
  
Chapter One  
  
Harry woke a few days later at the Burrow. He lay in bed and stared up at Ron's orange room, covered in Chudley Cannon's posters, with its infamous sloped ceiling that Harry noticed interfered greatly with his new height.  
  
He wondered what kind of media he would deal with. Would the Daily Prophet glorify the final battle, probably not he figured. Ever since Mr. Weasley replaced Fudge as Minister of Magic, the daily up-dates on Harry's life had diminished.  
  
His favorite article had been the one on whether or not he and Hermione were engaged. Ron, who had asked Hermione out on a few minutes after Owl post came in during breakfast in the Great Hall sixth year, quickly demolished that rumor.  
  
Harry was truly happy for his friends. The deserved each other. Unfortunately, bickering was still their favorite game.  
  
The door to Ron's room banged open, interrupting Harry's thoughts.  
  
"Get up you lazy arse, No school, no Voldemort and the twins invented a new joke, lets go!"  
  
**  
  
"HARRY, RON!" shouted Mrs. Weasley. "ANY CHANCE YOU TWO ARE GOING TO GRACE US WITH YOUR PRESENCE SO WE CAN EAT DINNER, TOGETHER AS A FAMILY?"  
  
"Wow" said Ron clearly amazed "I never thought her voice could be any louder. I was wrong."  
  
Harry and Ron had just got back from spending a day in Diagon Alley, visiting the twins at their joke shop. they brought home loads of new tricks the twins had invented.  
  
Ron and Harry rushed downstairs and out to the garden where the entire Weasley family was gathered, including Hermione, Penelope (Percy's wife of two years) Katie Bell and Angelina Johnson (Fred and George's girlfriends) and Fleur (Bills fiancée).  
  
Percy was in deep conversation with his father and Bill about the new development to gather and imprison the remaining death eaters.  
  
Mrs. Weasley, Hermione, and the rest of the women present were discussing when Fleur and Bills wedding should take place.  
  
At that moment Harry realized Ginny was missing. "Mrs. Weasley" Harry interrupted "Where's Ginny?" "Oh, don't worry dear, she's coming later she said she had some errands to run in Diagon Alley, she left around 2, she'll be back anytime now."  
  
Harry checked his watch, wondering what Ginny could have been doing for five hours.  
  
He quickly forgot however, when Ron, Bill, Fred, George, Charlie, and Percy decided to start a pick up game of quidditch.  
  
It was almost 11 before the snitch was caught and the game was over. Everyone left the pitch tired, but in good spirits. Ginny's disappearance went unnoticed by everyone, but Harry. He was quite worried when Ginny was still not home by midnight. What am I thinking, thought Harry, Why am I so worried about Ginny all the sudden.  
  
He went to sleep, with the usual dreams of Voldemort, but this time, it wasn't about the final battle, it was the Chamber of Secrets that haunted him. 


	3. Chapter Two

A Moment in Time  
Chapter 2  
  
"Mum I'm home!" shouted Ginny as she walked through the door to the Burrow.  
  
"VIRGINA WEASLEY!" yelled a very angry and tired Mrs. Weasley from the kitchen "You had better have a very good excuse for not coming home all night!"  
  
"Oh sorry mum, I forgot to tell you I was staying at Luna's."  
  
"AND YOU COULDN'T OWL OR FLOO TO TELL ME," shouted Mrs. Weasley getting angrier by the minute, "YOU'RE ALMOST OF AGE, AND YOU CANT REMEMBER THE LITTEST THINGS, HARRY AND I WERE WORRIED SICK!"  
  
"Harry?" Ginny looked surprised "Why was he worried?"  
  
"I don't know dear," said Mrs. Weasley with an unreadable look on her face "I came down around three this morning to check the clock to see if you were on your way home yet, and he was on the couch watching the door. He's asleep in there now, why don't you go wake him and apologize."  
  
**  
  
Ginny walked into the living room quite unsure why her mother cared that Harry knew she was home.  
  
"Erm, Harry" whispered Ginny. "Harry wake up."  
  
"Harry wake up already" geeze he's a heavy sleeper, thought Ginny.  
  
"Ginny.." yawned Harry. "Where in the bloody hell have you been!" said a now very-awake Harry.  
  
"Sorry" said Ginny rather taken back. "I stayed at Luna's last night, and I forgot to owl mum, calm down."  
  
"Sorry," said Harry "I over-reacted a bit, I was just afraid of last year being repeated."  
  
Ginny remembered only too well what Harry was referring too...  
  
** The holidays aren't that far away, thought Ginny to herself as she sat by the lake after the Halloween feast. I wonder if Christmas holiday will bring me closer to Harry. She had begun to notice Harry looking at her when he thought she wasn't paying attention.  
  
"SNAP." Ginny whipped around and came face to face with the last person she wanted to see. Lucius Malfoy, a wanted death eater, and a personal enemy of her own since her encounter with him in her second year. "Come along Weasley," snarled Lucius "The Dark Lord is in need of your services. Hopefully this time, it will end as planeed, and we won't ever meet again." Lucius grabbed her hand put a battered newspaper clipping in her hand, and she felt a familiar jerk beyond her naval as the port key began its journey.  
**  
  
"Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley come with me please.... Don't ask questions Mr. Weasley, it will save us a lot of time if you don't mind" Professor McGonagall led them straight to Dumbledore's office.  
  
"Here we are, the headmaster is waiting for you."  
  
Harry and Ron cautiously entered the headmaster's office and sat down.  
  
"Mr. Weasley I'm afraid your sister has been taken by Lord Voldemort." Said Dumbledore.  
  
"The Order is searching for her right now, but we believe they took her because of the bond that Tom forged between he and Ginny down in the chamber of secrets."  
  
"Has anyone found anything yet," asked Harry.  
  
"Yes." Dumbledore said without divulging any further information. "I want you both to return to classes, and we will keep you informed, and Harry, Voldemort used her last time to lure you to him, remember what you did."  
  
And that was all, Dumbledore got up and left his office.  
  
Ron turned to Harry, and asked "What did that mean? He didn't say we couldn't go after her, Harry we've got to save her, but how do we find her."  
  
"Hermione." They said at the same time, and went off in search of their friend.  
  
Ron, Harry, and Hermione developed a plan to rescue Ginny. Hermione charmed three sickles to act as portkeys to help them escape if they ran into trouble while rescuing Ginny.  
  
They had everything together, all the needed to find out was where Voldemort was hiding Ginny.  
  
The next morning at breakfast, a strange owl dropped a letter next to Harry.  
  
Carefully he picked it up and slid it open.  
  
Harry,  
I'm on your side.  
They have her in the shrieking shack.  
-Draco 


End file.
